Life Is Simply Problem Filled
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Just another High School fic. Everyone has their own problems and together they find out they're not alone. Chapter FOUR is up WOOO! I have freshened up chapters 1 and 3 though I did a horrible job... oh well lol
1. Introductions

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha! lol

* * *

Hey! This is the fist chapter lol... yep. By the way I re-wrote this chapter to idk make it better lol so even if you've already read this chappy you might want to again.

* * *

_Introduction_

"Good Morning class. Welcome back! It's the first day back to school, September 6th, 2005 so I want cooperation and you all must follow my instructions."

"We aren't babies…" a boy mumbled under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. So he wasn't really quiet.

"I know none of you are babies Kouga. I heard that remark of yours and you wouldn't want detention first day would you? So sit, up stay still, and listen." Mrs. Kaede said sharply.

"Okay, today I will give you papers and you'll write an Introduction about yourselves. When you're done we'll swap them not knowing who gets the papers. This is Language Arts your first class of the day for you all. Please write that on the top right corner of the paper. Okay begin when you get your papers."

_With Inuyasha reading Kagome's Introduction of herself_

'Hmm, I wonder what Miss Higurashi is like…' Inuyasha thought then he read her Introduction.

Hey (Insert Your Name Here)! My name is Kagome Higurashi and I have the best boyfriend ever, thought you'd want to know. I love Kouga with ever fiber of my being! Anyway, I am a popular girl at Sakana High School though I don't really believe there's a popular and not popular we're all the same. It's just tough sometimes because everyone's judged early in the game and I'd rather be popular than not popular. School sucks and we all know that but we gotta get through it so why not enjoy it.

Yep that is me! I love my life and I would never trade it for all the money in the world! Of course that may be because I'm rich… Oh well whatever I meant what I said when I said I loved my life.

I hope to meet you,  
Kagome

Inuyasha sighed heavily and thought, 'Well Kagome is slightly self centered but she's sort of down to earth or something, I don't know whatever.' His face was blank as he waited for the others to finish reading and he thought about what he wrote on his own paper.

_With Kagome reading Inuyasha's Introduction_

Hello... you. My name is Inuyasha Takashina. I'm a normal person and I have a good life. I hide my emotions and stay away from the crowd but originally I'm a very outgoing person. The next part is my personal thing that we're supposed to put in. I've never really had a girlfriend. Yep never truly I mean sure I've had the occasional one or two week thing with a girl but no one's really been my girlfriend except one girl, Kikyo. She was… well she died and when she did a part of me died as well. I wish so badly that I could be with her. I've never told anyone this so keep this quiet. Ha! That's funny, I spill my guts and you're probably this self centered gossiper…

"I AM NOT!" Kagome yelled aloud and looked around. Everyone jumped. It'd been so quiet and all of a sudden she yells, "I AM NOT" That's just not normal. Kouga laughed.

"Kagome what aren't you?" Kouga asked amused.

_With Inuyasha_

Inuyasha started to sweat as he re-read Kagome's paper. He didn't like waiting. He always got anxious and thought back to when Kikyo had died. He had waited and waited to see her eyes open and see her beautiful sea of dark gray blue but he never did and never would.

He was about to burst when a girl across the room yelled, "I AM NOT!" Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. But he kept quiet.

'Wonder what she isn't…' Inuyasha thought as a boy said, "Kagome what aren't you?" Inuyasha almost laughed again! It was the same girl from the Introduction he got. Then his twitching mouth stopped as he heard what she said next. He thought she loved the guy she was with, with every fiber of her being.

He smiled inside and thought, 'Kagome stuck up for herself. Go her...'

_With Kagome_

"Kouga! Shut up. I'm _trying_ to read!" Kagome said almost shocked of herself. She never talked back to Kouga. He glared at her confused and angry she talked back to him like that. Kagome got frightened by his gaze and turned back to the page by that Inuyasha person.

_Inuyasha's Introduction again_

Anyway, if you aren't don't take it personally cause I just had to say it. It _would _be ironic if you were though, wouldn't it? I hope to meet whoever you are one day. I bet that we never find out who reads these things. You wanna bet? It doesn't matter. I wish I could say things like this again. Damn I used to be so… I don't know, me. And now I'm the farthest thing from me. I'm never me anymore. I hate it, all of it. See ya later, maybe.

Inuyasha

Kagome sighed sadly and content where she was. She was done with that introduction.

'I wonder who Inuyasha is…' Kagome thought as she re-read the essay once more. She thought that it was sad he couldn't be himself.

'I'm _myself_ and my father died when I was just 13. I don't get what's so hard to get over a loved one. Eventually the pain becomes numb and you igno…' But Kagome stopped in mid thought. She wasn't _herself_ too. They were one in the same.

But Kagome only thought those thoughts that day. That day was a day of realization for Kagome and she never knew how important life was. She didn't realize that life was like a beautiful red rose. When you let the petals fall to the ground you let some life go too. That beautiful red rose would soon have nothing but one petal left and your life would be over before you knew it. Kagome felt her rose dying...

_With Sango Reading Miroku's page_

'Wow…' thought Sango Taiga, Kagome's best friend, as she read Miroku Hentana's Introduction paper.

Hey. I'm a pervert. Yep I admit to my faults… So give a guy some credit! Any who, I'm pretty popular. I have a ton of friends and if I know ya tell me how hard ya laughed when you read this. LOL Kay so that's about it…… Just kidding! Mrs. Kaede said at least something meaningful to your life had to be put into this so imma say what's meaningful to me. If you know me you're thinking, "Jack ass you're gonna say asses." but you are wrong. If you're a girl you might not get this… Anyway, something important to me is finding her, you know? The one, that special someone. I wish I wasn't such a perv sometimes just so I could find her.

Miroku

Sango thought and tapped her pencil on her desk in a rhythm unknown to her but she did all the time, she couldn't help it.

'He doesn't seem so bad… When I think about what he said. Wow, I can't believe this, but I wish I knew this Miroku guy. He seems pretty cool.' Someone had interrupted her thoughts and tapped her shoulder lightly but hard enough for her to notice.

"Yeah?" Sango spoke bored as she turned to face violet striking eyes.

"Hey, when you were tapping you dropped your pencil." The boy said sort of aloof.

'His eyes are really nice...' Sango thought entranced in the boys eyes.

"Thanks. I didn't notice it I just guess I dropped it, I tend to do that a lot." Sango spoke kindly not bored at all anymore and laughing softly at herself.

"Yeah me too. I'm Inuyasha Takashina by the way. What's your name?" said Inuyasha to this pretty young woman with hot pink eye shadow. Sango smiled at him once again making eye contact.

'I don't see how he possibly could've been Miroku… I sort of wish that he was but he's to nice and Miroku's a pervert...' Sango thought.

"I'm Sango Taiga." she answered him.

Inuyasha almost smiled at her and emotion was in his eyes as Sango took back her pencil. Then Sango turned around with a quick smile and wave over her shoulder. Inuyasha let out a soft sigh as he stared her back wondering what she was thinking. He was thinking how nice it might be to have her as a friend and hoping she thought the same of him.

_With Miroku Reading Sango's Paper_

'It has to be a girl and she has to be hot, she has to be hot...' Miroku thought as he opened the letter that was folded sweetly in a butterfly. He got a whiff of Sakura blossoms as he read.

Yo (your name goes here buddy)! I'm Sango Taiga. Some of you might know me as the best friend of Kagome Higurashi. Ever since we were really small we've hung out together and we have great friendship. Only problem is, I'm not very popular, I'm just normal and me. But she doesn't mind that, thank goodness. But, if we're being realistic, underneath her popular self is still the little girl I knew. I wish that times could sometimes go back and just get fixed. I don't know what I am saying lol. Well whoever you are I really hope to meet you sometime and we could just hang. If you're popular it doesn't matter I won't tell of our get together I swear. Okay well I'm one of the last to finish so see ya soon hopefully. Haha Kagome was funny with that shouting shit wasn't she... LOL

Okay so talk to ya later and hope to meet you,  
Sango

Miroku sighed. She had seemed so nice and he was enveloped in her scent. He hoped to meet her too.

'Wow…' he thought and that was that.

_Across the Room_

Across the room Kagome stared in front of herself thinking. Her face was sort of grim and her eyes held slight emotion while her forehead was placed in a serious crease. She was thinking about things like her father, that Inuyasha kid, and even Kouga.

'Do I love him? I mean really love him. Do I?' Kagome asked herself she never had before she had always thought it was just natural to love him. It was her Kouga and it was odd for her to think those things she just felt strange about it and didn't know why. Like she was starting to feel that way.

'Do I love my life...?' Kagome thought when she felt a soft hand on her back. Then she turned to face Miroku and she smiled at him. Miroku frowned a bit.

"Kagome are you upset?" Miroku asked her. They weren't really friends they had met last year and Miroku knew her name. Kagome smiled at him, he was nice... when he wanted to be. She ran a hand through her hair and it fell back down in a silky black, blue river and she blew her bangs up slightly. Miroku smiled, she was so sweet.

Kagome answered him, "I'm just thinking about some stuff is all. I just... I don't know what I'm saying, forget it. It's my own problem you don't need to know." Miroku nodded understanding what she was saying. He knew who she was thinking about, Kouga. She was thinking about Kouga and how they might be falling apart. So he felt a little sympathy for Kouga.

'Relationships must be really tough,' Miroku thought a little out of it as Kagome sat across from him. Kagome looked at him and sighed. She could read his mind in such a way it was creepy.

"Miroku relationships are really tough, never get a girlfriend." Kagome laughed quietly joking. She suddenly felt very conscious of what she was wearing. A really short skirt and a belly shirt that was very small and the pervert was across form her. She looked around and her hands went up and down her arms and she shivered a little even though the classroom was very hot and humid. Miroku noticed this and smiled.

"I won't bite but here." He had brought his bag in the room to carry his books more easily. Half the class did as well. In his bag he had a navy blue hoodie. It was a guy hoodie but girly enough and it was light too for the hot weather so he handed it to her and she smiled. This time he had read her mind.

"Thanks. I'm just a bit cold, that's all." So she turned down the hoodie for that small moment and what happened next was out of her hands... and over her head. Miroku's smile grew and he took his hoodie and placed it over her head and when her head poked out she was smiling too.

* * *

Please review and tell me what ya thought lol ttyl all! 


	2. Kanna Comes

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

SO, I got the reviews I needed lol. THREE WOOOOOO!

Okay I wanna make something clear before I start the next chapter. The pairings are Inu/Kag and San/Mir k? lol I was sort of drifting wasn't I? I know that some people like Inu/San and Mir/Kag but I don't really and that was how the whole thing was playing out wasn't it? Though, I do like a good Mir/Kag from time to time. I wanted to make it a bit of a drifting one though but when I get a move on (lol) the other chapters for this will be a lot more the right pairings. Also in the next chapter I am going to Introduce Kanna and Jaken. Naraku and Rin will also come in along with Kagura. They will play a role in the fic (Kanna more than the others) to those of you who are fans of them (hehee sorry about not putting them in right away).

* * *

**LAST TIME... **

'I am _myself_ and my father died when I was 13. I don't get what is so hard to get over a loved one. Eventually the pain becomes numb and you igno…' But Kagome stopped in mid thought. She wasn't _herself_ too. They were one in the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey. I am a pervert. Yep I admit to my faults… So give a guy some credit! Haha, anyway… I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waste and a round thing in your face you get sprung! Hehee sorry I can't stop my running hand that rights with this specific pencil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't see how he possibly could've been Miroku… But I sort of wish that he was but he is to nice and Miroku is a pervert... I think I could melt.' Sango thought gazing into his eyes.

"I am Sango Taiga." she answered him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks. I'm just a bit cold, that's all." So she turned down the hoodie for that small moment and what happened next was out of her hands... and over her head. Miroku's smile grew and he took his hoodie and placed it over her head and when her head poked out she was smiling too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOW... **

As half the class finished with the introductions a girl walked through the front door of the classroom. She was holding a paper and biting her bottom lip confused. Mrs. Kaede saw her and smiled.

"You must be the new student. You are a little late but that can be excused for today and tomorrow but only today and tomorrow." She spoke kindly to the girl. The girl had sighed then sighed again after what the teacher had said.

"Now dear you don't have to do the Introduction assignment because everyone is almost done. But if you could please tell us all your name, you can do that as your intro. You can sit right next to Sango over there or Kagome over there." The teacher pointed to the seats the girl bit her bottom lip again. She didn't want to choose did she have to? The teacher saw this and thought.

"Okay dear just go sit next to Miroku and Inuyasha if you could move where Ayame is sitting please do so. Also Sango go over there and um switch with Rin. Kagome stay where you are." The five were in a triangle sort.

It went:

Kagome

Inuyasha Miroku

Sango New Girl

"OKAY! Now that that's settled please dear tell us your name." Mrs. Kaede said. Kagome looked at the people around her.

'Inuyasha... wasn't that the guy's name from my paper?' Kagome thought as she looked at the Introduction. 'Yeah it is.' she thought as she read his name on the paper.

'Sango… that was the name of the girl I got for the introduction thingy!' Miroku thought. Inuyasha wasn't really thinking he was mad about being moved from the no window side to the window side of the room.

Sango thought, 'Miroku... THE PERVERT HAHAHAAHAAAA!' She was a little hyper. The caffeine from her coffee was just getting o her. She started tapping her pencil.

The new girl thought, 'Ummmmm, riiiiiiiiiight.'

"Dear it is the third time I am asking you what is your name!" Mrs. Kaede was getting frustrated when the principal walked in.

"I hope your class is going well Kaede." Principal Sobamei spoke. He was a short man with a toad like appearance but he was greatly respected... he was also laughed at sometimes but only by cruel people. Everyone loved the guy.

"Well it is going well. Could we talk later Jaken I am teaching." Kaede was going to talk to him about retiring she was getting to old for teaching even if she did love it.

"Kanna," the new girl said. Mrs. Kaede turned her head she had barely heard the girl.

"Huh dear, what did you say?" she asked her.

"My name... is Kanna." Kanna spoke with a voice a bit above a whisper. Sango smiled at Kanna and Inuyasha slouched a little. Miroku went to grope Sango and Kagome saw this. She laughed a little and hit the back of his head with a pencil he stopped and his hand went to his head and groaned. Kanna heard the boy groan and turned around. This was the first time Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all saw the girl face to face. She had light misty blue eyes and angelic silky looking blonde hair that was so light it was sort of considered white. It was put in a high pony tail and little loose hairs were in the front. She was very skinny and was medium height. Her facial features were blank and she was pale but her face held emotion. Though you had to look hard to see it, it was there. She would have been considered pretty were it not for the eerie feeling she let off because of her small emotion. It was a haunting beauty.

"Hey." Kagome breathed out. Kanna turned back around.

'Jeez do people have to stare at me like that?' Kanna thought frustrated at them. Sango saw this and smiled at her still tapping.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked her. No response was given. That irked Sango a little but she was okay with it. Then Sango felt someone poke her back. It was Kagome.

"What Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and pointed to Inuyasha and mouthed "wasn't me". But Sango knew it was and laughed quietly.

"You are such a kid Kag-chan!" Sango smirked while Kagome puppy pouted. Inuyasha sighed quietly, he did not need this. The teacher saw them and made sure they were looking at her and gave them a look that said, "Stop talking now!" and they did.

"Okay class, now that we are all done with the introductions we can take the rest of the class to get to know the people around us. I sort of just contradicted myself... Uh okay any way take what you learn about the people from this class else where too because this is probably the only class that you will get to do this. Other people you will just have to get to know on your own." Kagome immediately started talking to Sango.

"So! Who was the person for your Intro thingy?" Kagome asked. Sango laughed and pointed to Miroku.

Kagome gasped and said, "Really? I had Inuyasha!" both boys sighed and Inuyasha looked at Miroku. Miroku looked back. Then they looked ahead of them and Kanna turned around and again they both sighed.

"Man you're freaking me out." Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked a little... like he used to.

"Yeah well you are freaking me out." Inuyasha said Miroku. Kanna smiled a little at them.

"And I am freaking you both out." She spoke. The three of them laughed. Inuyasha was shocked with himself. He hadn't laughed for four months. Four months ago Kikyo had died. Miroku was happy and went to grope Sango and Inuyasha gave a small smirk again. Kanna took in a breath and stopped his hand and her face was all O.o. Kagome stared at Kanna for a moment then laughed. It was funny to see. Sango turned around to see a shocked Kanna, a laughing Kagome, a smirking Inuyasha, and a surprised Miroku. Sango laughed among all the things that could've happened for them to all be the way they were she couldn't imagine. She would've never thought about Miroku groping her was the reason.

"What?" Sango asked them. Kanna's face became even more shocked, Kagome laughed louder, Inuyasha's smirk seemed to grow even though it was small, and Miroku winked at her.

"Huh?" Sango was so confused. "Anyway," Sango said looking at them all skeptically and she squinted her eyes trying to figure out what was up. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter and Inuyasha tried to make his smirk go away. Kanna was okay now but she was smiling but only slightly and Miroku was smirking except his smirk was proud and out there he didn't try to hide it.

"Okaaaay, riiiight. Moving on, who are you all? Except you Kags I already know you. Also I know you Inuyasha we just met a minute ago... and well I sorta know Miroku and I heard your name, Kanna. So ummmm..." Sango said confused with what she said. Kagome laughed.

"Hey Kagome are you hot?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded her head there was sweat on her forehead and her hair was getting a little fuzzy.

Then she said, "Yeah I am! Heehee... Miroku here you go." Then she handed him his hoodie. Inuyasha almost stared at her but looked away quickly. Kagome caught his glance though.

"You like what you see?" Kagome asked no shame in her voice. Miroku smirked. A pervet! (haha like a girl pervert… lol I hope you get it)

"I sure do... Yeah I reeeally do." Miroku said as he looked her over. Kagome smirked in her way and shoved him playfully while Sango watched and sighed.

'Oh Kags please stop flirting!' Sango thought. Inuyasha hadn't said anything but his mind was a jumble. Kagome stopped smirking when Kouga walked over to her. She lowered a little.

"So Kaggy, you doing okay?" Kouga didn't wait for an answer. "I hope to see you next class. So, I love you." he waited and waited some more. She lowered once again. "I said, Kags, that I love you." Kouga was sweating and freaking out. He really loved her and she wasn't responding.

"Kouga... I ah... I love you too." Kagome spoke quietly and turned her head. He bent down and kissed her lips gently. They looked into each others eyes and saw that it was over. Give it a while and they would both give up on it. When they kissed before there was a spark! This kind of electricity that was gone and Kouga just didn't want to admit it. His dark gray blue eyes sparkled with a blank hurt. Kagome was almost in tears but instead of crying she stood up and hugged him. He hugged back sad and knowing. Then she kissed him and he tasted the salt of a tear that had escaped her eye. He looked at her and smiled moving the hair out of her face and she grabbed his hands and smiled back sadly.

"I'll talk to you later." Kouga said. The teacher had spotted them and yelled that kissing was against the school rules and after had quietly said, "teenagers" and sat back down. Sango was staring blankly.

"What was that? Is it over?" she asked Kagome. Kagome looked to her with a perplexed expression and shook her head.

"I don't know, I think it might be though." Kagome spoke. Kanna looked sympathetic but only so and Miroku was just looking at Sango's ass oblivious to everything else. Inuyasha was quiet and pretended to read.

"Kagome right?" Inuyasha looked up. Kagome jerked her head around to see him.

'Oh my god... his eyes are amazing. They are violet but if I look close enough all I see is gold.' Kagome thought and that was all she could think.

"Yes that's right I'm Kagome." Kagome shook hands with him. As Inuyasha looked into her eyes he was taken aback.

'Her eyes are a pretty metallic blue... Fuh' He thought and let go of her grasp. Kagome smiled softly at him and he looked at her strangely. Then Kagome turned back to Sango and started talking. Inuyasha heard them rambling but didn't pay much attention to it. Miroku was concentrating on Kanna's back side seeing if it was good groping material. He obviously thought so because he started reaching for her bottom. (Hahahahahaa... O.o) Inuyasha smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Chill man you gotta stop that!" Inuyasha spoke to him. Miroku sheepishly smiled at him and shrugged.

"I can't help it! What can I say? Kanna's ass was just calling to me." Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's excuse.

"Riiiiiiiight whatever you say." Inuyasha said in a "yeah right" tone. Sango snorted stifling back some laughter she had overheard their conversation. The class was going to end soon and the teacher told them to be quiet.

"So it was nice meeting you all. Uh and yeah that's about it. Hey Inu come sit with me at lunch it'll be cool." Miroku said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Sure I'll come. As long as you don't grope any girls." Inuyasha said while smirking at the last part.

"Don't worry I will!" Miroku said back smirking a little. Kagome just gawked. She thought Inuyasha was a "hiding soul" but in one hour he'd changed. He'd gone back. But, only so he was still the hiding Inuyasha.

The normal Inuyasha would've said, "Hell yeah, I'll be there. As long as there is girls for the both of us buddy you can't hog all of em!" and then he would've smirked at the girls faces. He was still gone. But no one really knew that or saw that. The bell rang.

Kagome hurried out the door with Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku had stayed behind to... well, to look at their behinds. Miroku thought Inuyasha was just his new buddy and was walking with him but he didn't know Inuyasha was just hiding it. Kanna looked to them all and watched them drift out of the class.

"Bye," she whispered softly to no one and walked out her pony tail flying behind her, her books clutched to her chest in a protecting way. Her eyes glistened with a kind of joy she didn't expect.

'Hmm, friends this year would be nice. That would be good I think.' Kanna thought as she walked to her 2nd class of the day.

* * *

OKAY! Second chapter lol WOOOO! Kanna seems to play a big role in this well it's true. I like the way I am doing this. My main characters will be Kanna, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and then Miroku. Maybe a little bit more but right now it is key on them. Also I don't know the pairings for Kouga or Kanna yet (I am open to changing the original pairings. Say you all wanted Kouga and Sango I would look into it. lol But not that pairing that's just insane!) So, in your reviews if you guys could please give me some ideas for that that'd be great. Okay so please review and Thanks.

-O.o- SunsetOfForever13 -o.O-


	3. I Like Bumping Into You

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

I know that there is a few people out there who do actually appreciate this fic so I'm updating for you guys. Also thanks for the reviews they ROCK lol here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy! Also about the swears all of a sudden I found my characters… well not _my_ characters but _the_ characters swearing too much and that's rude so they will swear less when talking and they'll only swear to make the sentence and they'll only swear in thought.

* * *

**Last Time...**

"My name... is Kanna." Kanna spoke with a voice a bit above a whisper. Sango smiled at Kanna and Inuyasha slouched a little. Miroku went to grope Sango and Kagome saw this. She laughed a little and hit the back of his head with a pencil he stopped and his hand went to his head. Kanna heard the boy groan and turned around. This was the first time Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku all saw the girl face to face. She had light misty blue eyes and angelic blonde hair that was so light it was sort of considered white. It was put in a high pony tail and little loose hairs were in the front. She was very small (skinny) and was medium height. Her facial features were blank and she was pale but her face held emotion though you had to look hard to see it. She would have been considered pretty were it not for the eerie feeling she let off because of her small emotion. It was a haunting beauty.

"Man you're freaking me out." Miroku said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked a little... like he used to.

"Yeah well you are freaking me out." Inuyasha said Miroku. Kanna smiled a little at them.

"And I am freaking you both out." She spoke. The three of them laughed.

"Sure I'll come. As long as you don't grope any girls." Inuyasha said while smirking at the last part.

"Don't worry I will!" Miroku said back.

* * *

**Now...**

As Kagome walked to her next class she quickly stopped at her locker for her thin, silk, black over sweater. Kagome was a bit chilly and had felt strange, when she had taken off Miroku's hoodie, she didn't expect to feel the way she had. She felt like people were staring at her. Though those stares could be some what considered compliments she didn't like them. She was through with and sick of being considered the stupid, slutty bitch, and popular girl who didn't know her right from her left. She was tired of how perverted men were... well perverts and she just wanted to be normal.

'I'm going to get good grades this year!' she thought. Then she thought, 'Who am I kidding, I can't get good grades. The highest I've gotten since, what 3rd grade, was a B+. Plus it's just not who I am, I don't get good grades!' But as she thought that she heard her father's voice. A memory stirred in her mind that she had forgotten. She recalled the memory as she slipped her sweater on...

FLASHBACK

"Kagome baby-girl, I want to talk to you." Kagome's father spoke to the 5 year old Kagome from their living room couch. Kagome walked over to him, sat down, then snuggled up to him and lied down her head on his chest and heard his heart beat rhythmically.

"What is it Daddy?" Kagome asked as her father put an arm around her and put the newspaper he had been reading onto their wooden coffee table. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him with her metallic light blue eyes.

"Kags can you promise your Dad something?" He asked her. She nodded her head as she looked down. Her head had been getting tired looking up.

"Can you promise me that no matter what happens to you in life, no matter your problems or faults, that you will always have a wonderful education. That means even if you're failing you will try your hardest to pick your grades up." he spoke. She nodded her head again and was starting to get sleepy and snuggled closer to her Daddy. So she hadn't realized her father had picked up a pen and a piece of paper and was writing down the number one and the words, wonderful education next to it. On the top of the page the title was, Kagome's Goals and her Daddy's Wishes for Her. That list would grow her Father was sure that it would. It would grow until he knew that he could no longer go on and his heart stopped beating.

"Good girl." He said as he kissed her on her head and her eyes started fluttering open. She had fallen into one of those awake but not sleeps. It was time to go to bed for Kagome. Her father moved the hair that had fallen across her face and felt her breathing get heavier. He smiled down at her with gleaming eyes. Kagome felt herself lifted into the air with her father's strong arms around her bringing her to her room.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was smiling and had a dazed look on her face as the memory faded. She went to turn and go to her next class when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." Kagome said to the ground and then she looked up, it was Inuyasha. He nodded his head a little.

"No, Kagome, it's all right you didn't mean it. I know that." Inuyasha spoke to her then they went their separate ways. Kagome's mind had still been on the memory when she had bumped into Inuyasha. Inuyasha had just been thinking about the morning.

'Hmm, I hope I sit near the window during this class.' Inuyasha thought as he drifted farther away from Kagome and her steps got smaller until he couldn't hear them anymore. Inuyasha was going to Math and she was going to Science. The rooms were on the opposite sides of the school and that was pretty far away, but as the two sit in there seats for class they seemed closer than before somehow.

**With Sango/Miroku**

'OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' Sango thought as she ran down the hall to try to get to Math class.

'UGH, I NEED TO GET TO SCIENCE!' Miroku thought as he ran down the hall with his best efforts to get to class as fast as he could. As the two ran they were looking at their papers with the room number of where they had to go so they didn't see that they were about to run into one another. Then...

"HEY!" they both said as they ran into each other.

"WATCH IT!" they both once again said in unison. Then Sango started to laugh and Miroku looked at her for a moment then joined her laughter. As they laughed a teacher had been ready to teach her class and heard a noise of the two running. She had tried to warn them before the collision but she was too late and they collided. She had just stared at the two while they laughed.

Then she breathlessly said, "No running in the halls." and then started to laugh. Sango and Miroku had stopped and glanced at the teacher at the door of her classroom. Then they laughed even harder than before. Tears were forming when she looked at her watch and her laughter started to fade.

"Oh shi... " Sango started then thought better of it as she looked at the teacher who had raised who eye brows and said instead, "...oot, we're late for class." The teacher waved a hand.

"Dear don't worry I'll write you a note. It is the first day of school after all isn't it?" Miroku just nodded his head vigorously and thanked her.

"Oh by the way, I'm Miss. Sakura. But if you'd like you can call me Irene though I like the same respect all teachers get. But you can trust me and talk to me whenever you need." The woman looked to be around 32 or 35.Sango smiled at her, she seemed to be a great teacher.

"I know we have to get to class but Miss..." Sango once again stopped herself as the woman shook her head and smiled at her then Sango said, "I mean Irene, what do you teach?" The young teacher smiled at the two teenagers in front of her.

"I teach World Geography, I'm sorry kids this will only be a moment." She spoke halfway to Sango and Miroku then to her classroom.

"You know if you'd like, I could see what blocks I might have you two. What are your names?" Irene asked them. Miroku stood up and put his hand out for a handshake. (haha no he will not be a pervert the teacher is being too nice, he would've been one though if she wasn't so nice) and Sango followed but waited to put up her hand.

"Hello I'm Miroku Hentana." Miroku spoke politely and Irene shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miroku, and now what about you?" Irene spoke to Sango. Sango smiled at her and held up her hand for a shake as well. Irene took her hand with a kind grip.

"I'm Sango Taiga." Sango spoke as she let go of the teacher's hand. Irene smiled at the two.

"It's nice to meet you Sango. Well if you'd follow me we can check and then I'll quickly write your notes down." Irene said as she started to turn around to walk into the classroom. As soon as she walked into the room all was quiet.

"Jeez you guys, don't tell me you're afraid of me already!" Irene spoke to the class there were giggles heard around. Miroku and Sango took a look around the class. Sango smiled kindly at the kids.

"This is my special abilities class. They all range from the ages of 8-15 aren't they just so sweet you can tell by their eyes." Irene spoke as she smiled at them.

"Oh, so you teach the special ability classes and then our grade am I right?" Miroku asked her. Irene smiled and stopped shortly then turned around.

"Yes that's right Miroku, that is of course if you are in grade twelve. I just thought that you two were I shouldn't always just presume things though." Irene spoke. They nodded their heads with a yes and she smiled. "Good, I'm glad." Irene said then she turned back around and went to her desk. Then she opened a book with names.

"Yep, there you both are. It says here that you are both in my block four. Go ahead take a look while I write your notes." She spoke as she took two small square papers and started writing their notes and reason for being late.

"Hey, Sango look Inuyasha and Kagome are in that class too." Miroku said smiling as he hovered over Sango. Sango was a little underneath him with his hand on Irene's teacher desk. Sango looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah that'll be fun. So.. umm... yeah hey Miroku could you sorta you know stand up so I can get up and go to Math." Sango spoke. Miroku chuckled a little nervously and got up.

"Here you go! Well see you at block 4. Goodbye Miroku and Sango. Class say Bye now!" Irene said merrily and the class recited loudly, "BYE!" Miroku and Sango smiled at them and left.

At the door Sango and Miroku turned around and smiled then said in unison, "Bye Irene nice meeting you. Bye class!" Then they waved and left the room.

**At Math**

As Inuyasha listened to the long and numbing Rule Speech that was being given by Mr. Sakko he looked out the window and looked up at the clouds.

'Nice day...' Inuyasha thought. Then he turned his head as did the rest of the class. Sango was there holding a stack of books and a small yellow square paper was in her hand and a pencil hanging out the side of her pocket.

Mr. Sakko cleared his throat and said, "Glad you could join us Miss...?" He indicated for Sango to say her full name.

Sango then said, "Sango Taiga." The teacher looked at her crossly and walked up to her.

"Miss Sango it's the first day and you were late. Why were you late? Being late in my class is like being late for God at the gates of Heaven." Mr. Sakko said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

'This guy thinks he's the shit doesn't he? Wow, he gets the fucking teacher of the year award... it's math what the hell.' Inuyasha thought. Sango had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Riiiight yeah I'm sorry it won't happen again." Sango spoke. The teacher smirked.

"I've got my eye on you Missy I'll be watching you," then he took two fingers, put them to his eyes, then pointed at Sango. "I'm always watching, Sango, you better believe it. Now, take a seat over by Mr. Inuyasha over there." Sango turned away from him and started for the seat behind Inuyasha. As she walked she caught Inuyasha's eyes. She smiled and exaggeratedly rolled her eyes with a silent "pffft". Inuyasha snickered softly and then mouthed, "I know, damn." Then as Sango sat down Mr. Sakko continued with his horrible, boring, amazingly terrible speech.

**At Science**

Kagome was humming a little as Mrs. Roaches continued with her too hyper Rule Speech. It was full of words like fun, joy, and fantastic. Kanna was next to her and their eyes connected. Kagome gave her the, "It's waaaaaay too early for this" look and Kanna gave her the, "I know jeez" look with a soft sympathetic smile. Kagome had actually turned her head back when she realized Kanna had smiled and she quickly looked at her again and smiled then looked back. As Mrs. Roaches' speech rolled on Kagome looked around the room at people she thought she might know. Then her head turned to the door along with all the other people in the room.

Miroku was standing at the door with a pile of books in his arms, a small square yellow paper explaining why he was late, and a pencil placed on his ear. Kagome chuckled quietly at the sight and Miroku smiled when he spotted Kagome and Kanna. That just crinkled his paper up even more than before but he didn't really mind.

"Hellooooo Dear!" Mrs. Roaches spoke Miroku was a little shocked by how awake Mrs. Roaches was and sort of jumped a little when he heard her voice. He was bewildered and sweat dropped.

"So Dear what's your name? You in the right place Sweetie?" Miroku laughed a little then shrugged.

"If dis iz science den yeah, I in da right place. Oh yeah I Riroku Entana." Miroku spoke. The classroom quietly laughed and Mrs. Roaches smile faded a little.

"Dear I wish we could've understood that. But we didn't so please," Mrs. Roaches spoke as she walked up to Miroku and pulled the paper out of his mouth then finished, "repeat that, it would be FANTASTIC!" Miroku jumped that time.

Then he said absent-mindedly but quietly, "Who the hell says fantastic in the morning?" then he looked to the teacher who was waiting for a response.

"What was that dear?" She asked.

Miroku then said, "Oh, um, right what I said before was If this is Science class then yeah, I'm in the right place. And then I said My name is Miroku Hentana." Mrs. Roaches laughed loudly.

"Well JOY! Now Miroku, nice name by the way," The teacher spoke.

Miroku thought, 'Oh... my... God...'

Then she continued, "You can take a seat right behind Kagome and right next to her is Kanna and then behind..." But Miroku was already walking to the pot so she stopped as she heard him say, "Thanks but I don't need that much information." and he sat down. She just shrugged and went on with her speech.

"Okay class where were we? Oh that's right I was telling you the JOYS of math and what makes it so FANTASTIC!" She spoke.

Miroku leaned up to Kagome and leaned toward Kanna so she could hear as well then said, "Is she high? I mean what the hell! You just don't talk the way she is in the morning like this!" Kagome snickered and Kanna nodded slightly with a small, small chuckle.

"I know, I mean look at her, waving her arms around like she's a freaking puppet!" Kagome spoke. Kanna chuckled again and Miroku smirked.

"She must be acting over happy to hide the fact that she's so miserable that she married a Roach. I mean come on DAMN! I pity the man with the last name Roaches." Kagome laughed as Miroku said that.

"Yeah I know it's horrible! 'Mr. Roaches' I would never marry a guy with _that _last name!" Kagome spoke. Miroku smirked and looked to Kanna.

"What do you think Kanna? I mean it's pretty bad but which one's worse, Mrs. Dungster, computer teacher, or Mrs. Roaches. I have Mrs. Dungster block three." Kanna smiled and shook her head with a "I don't know" shake.

"They're both pretty bad." Kanna said while chuckling once again. Kagome smiled.

"No way! Mrs. Dungster? OH GOD that's horrible!" Kagome spoke and Miroku laughed.

"I know. That's cause I just made it up. But wouldn't it be awful if it were a real name?" Said Miroku as he smirked. Kagome slapped him while nodding her head saying yeah it would. Then Miroku leaned back in his chair with one last smirky smile at the two girls.

The teacher had said, "If you three could be quiet that would be FANTASITC." so Miroku had leaned back and stayed quiet.

The rest of block 2 went smoothly for all and then it was off to block three. After block three was lunch and an interesting lunch it would be.

* * *

OKAY! So there's the third chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, pleasereview! Ty and ttyl all. I tried for a cliffy, how'd I do? I thought it sucked... I mean stunk...I mean idkLOL byeeee 


	4. Some Things Are Meant to Be

Disclaimer- I **do** not **own** Inuyasha and I be**lie**ve that I **never** will. (starts to sob) Oh and I don't own anything from the play Little Women.

* * *

Hey! This is Chapter 4 to _"Life Is Simply Problem Filled"_ lol I hope you enjoy... NOW READ lol just kidding. By the way, I might not continue with this fic after this chapter. I'm sorry for the fans of this fic it just doesn't seem to be very popular and yes I know the characters are very OOC and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

**Last Time...**

Kagome was smiling and had a dazed look on her face as the memory faded. She went to turn and go to her next class when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." Kagome said to the ground and then she looked up, it was Inuyasha. He nodded his head a little.

"No Kagome, it's all right. You didn't mean it, I know that." Inuyasha spoke to her then they went their separate ways. Kagome's mind had still been on the memory when she had bumped into Inuyasha. Inuyasha had just been thinking about the morning.

_&**I**&**N**&**U**&**Y**&**A**&**S**&**H**&**A**& &**K**&**A**&**G**&**O**&**M**&**E**& &**M**&**I**&**R**&**O**&**K**&**U**& &**S**&**A**&**N**&**G**&**O**&_

'OH GOD I'M GOING TO BE LATE!' Sango thought as she ran down the hall to try to get to Math class.

'UGH, I NEED TO GET TO SCIENCE!' Miroku thought as he ran down the hall with his best efforts to get to class as fast as he could. As the two ran they were looking at their papers with the room number of where they had to go so they didn't see that they were about to run into one another. Then...

"HEY!" They both said as they ran into each other.

"WATCH IT!" They both, once again, said in unison.

_&**I**&**N**&**U**&**Y**&**A**&**S**&**H**&**A**& &**K**&**A**&**G**&**O**&**M**&**E**& &**M**&**I**&**R**&**O**&**K**&**U**& &**S**&**A**&**N**&**G**&**O**&_

Miroku leaned up to Kagome and leaned toward Kanna so she could hear as well then said, "Is she high? I mean what the hell! You just don't talk the way she is in the morning like this!" Kagome snickered and Kanna nodded slightly with a small, small chuckle.

"I know, I mean look at her, waving her arms around like she's a fricken puppet!" Kagome spoke. Kanna chuckled again and Miroku smirked.

"She must be acting over happy to hide the fact that she's so miserable that she married a Roach. I mean come on DAMN! I pity the man with the last name Roaches." Kagome laughed as Miroku said that.

* * *

**Now...**

It was now lunch time and Inuyasha was pretty relieved to finally have some free time. During block three he sat alone and since no one from his first two blocks, a.k.a Miroku, Sango, Kanna, and Kagome, were in his third he had some time to think a lot of things through. For one, he had time to think about getting some friends again. They all seemed to really want to get to know him. He knew a part of him wanted to get to know them too. He also thought about Kikyo, his girlfriend who had died. He thought how she probably wanted him to move on and he knew that one way or another he would eventually get to doing just that.

As Inuyasha was walking to lunch he felt someone walking behind him, it was Miroku.

"Hey, what's up Inuyasha? Dude, I'm really happy it's lunch. I mean, I thought I could take it without eating breakfast ya know, guess I was wrong." Miroku said to Inuyasha as his stomach growled. Inuyasha nodded his head agreeing.

"Yeah, I'm happy it's lunch too. I'm just worried about what they're serving." Inuyasha spoke. Then Miroku pat his shoulder softly in a buddy, buddy manner.

"Me too man, me too. So ya gonna eat with Sango and I today?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head, indicating he was. Then Miroku continued, "I actually don't really know if I'm sitting with the lovely Sango yet. But, um yeah, I'm gonna try, hehe. Hell I'll find her seat, I think..." Inuyasha laughed and it was his turn to pat Miroku on the shoulder. But Inuyasha's pat was sympathetic towards Miroku's impossible infatuation with Sango.

"Hey, you guys! Inuyasha, Miroku!" Both boys turned their head toward the direction of the yell. It had been Kagome and they started walking towards her to place their books down on the table.

"Yo Kagome, why ya sitting with them, huh?" A male voice asked. She turned to look at a tall rough looking guy who looked pretty stupid.

"I don't know maybe I just want to, is that so horrible?" Kagome spoke. The guy just looked at her for a few seconds, like the idiot he was, and walked over to his table where many popular people sat at a joined table. How he was popular no one knew, though some thought it was because of his intimidating nature and rough voice, he was also good when it came to fights.

"Hey you guys," They heard another girl's voice say and they looked down to see Sango sitting there already with a lunch and eating and she had bought it.

"Wow, you're fast." Kagome said as she sat down and took out her small home lunch. She despised the food at the school, to her it was disgusting.

"Yeah I know but can you blame me? I practically ran here to get some food, I was starving. As you can see I was a fool and didn't eat breakfast. Hey Kags, what are you doing here?" Sango spoke to the boys then her best friend. While Kagome was answering Sango, Inuyasha had spotted a sad looking Kanna across the cafeteria on the other side with a lunch tray looking around very lost and flustered. He smoothly walked over to her.

"Hey," Inuyasha said softly. She looked up to find Inuyasha standing there. She smiled inwardly and whispered a hello.

"So do you want to sit with us?" Inuyasha asked her and motioned toward the table where the others were smiling at her and waving for her to come over. It was a small table fit for six and they had a group of five so it was perfect. Their school had individual tables unlike many where the tables were long and joined together so many people could sit there.

"Inuyasha and I are going to go get our lunches so be back in a flash." Miroku said with a wink as Kanna and Inuyasha reached the table.

"Hey Kanna! How's your day going so far?" The boys heard Kagome ask as they started walking towards the line. Soon they came back with trays filled with food enough for two, maybe even three, people. Sango's eyes went wide as they started to eat.

"How the heck are you going to eat all that?" She asked with still wide eyes. They shrugged and continued to eat as if it was the first time they'd eaten in years. Kagome just laughed in disgust and went to throw her lunch bag, which was now empty, out. When she returned the boys were already done with the first bit of their meal.

"Ugh, you two are gross." Kagome stated. Miroku went to smile at her but his mouth was full so all that happened was some crumbs fell out of his mouth onto the table along with some spit. Kagome wanted to gag. Miroku just wiped it off and continued to eat whatever he was eating. When they were all finished they still had around 25 minutes of lunch left. They were all digesting there food and getting ready for their next class when they heard a crisp slap through the air. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, did you touch Sango's ass _again?_" She questioned and he looked appalled with false hurt in his eyes.

"Kags, why in the world would you think that? And don't forget I haven't touched her _yet _this was the first... I mean I would _never_ touch her!" Miroku said to her and she smirked.

"Well then why does Sango look pissed and, ya know, the red hand mark on your cheek is a dead give away you touched her." Kagome spoke. Miroku smiled with a shrug feeling a bit defeated.

"What can I say? Sango's bottom was just calling my cursed hand." Miroku said and Sango rolled her eyes.

"Your 'cursed hand'? Honestly Miroku do _you _even find that believable?" Sango questioned and Miroku thought for a moment really pondering.

"Yep, it's believable to me." Miroku said to her after a few moments. Miroku smirked and looked at Kanna who was smiling slightly. Then she turned and their eyes met. Her smile grew and he smiled too. Kagome looked across the room to Kouga who was barely finished with lunch and he looked directly at her and she smiled at him sadly and he softly smiled back. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sighed as he saw her sadden slightly. Then she looked to him and she seemed to get confused but smiled at him, getting happier once again.

"Hey, what's your next class?" Kanna asked everyone quietly. Kagome and Inuyasha got out their schedules and skimmed the list down to block 4.

"Well, Miroku and I already know we have World Geography with Irene. Oh, and we checked out the list in her classroom and saw that Kagome and Inuyasha have her next too. I didn't see your name though." Sango said to Kanna.

"Yep, Sango's right I have World Geography next." Inuyasha said then looking at Kagome she nodded her head.

"Me too." Kagome said. Kanna looked at her list and saw that she had that class too.

"I have that class as well." Kanna spoke.

"So why'd ya call her Irene? It says here that her name's Miss Sakura." Kagome said, looking too Miroku and Sango and they smiled.

"She's really nice and told us to call her that, she's cool." Miroku said to her and Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kanna sighed slightly and thought of her mother. Her mother's name had been Irene. Kagome looked at Kanna who had seemed to be sad.

"Hey Kanna, you okay?" Kagome asked her. Kanna shook her head slightly and smiled at Kagome.

"Yep, I'm fine, just a little under the weather. Irene was my mom's name and man do I miss her..." Kanna said in a totally normal way. Immediately she realized what she had said and slouched a little.

"I can't believe that you guys can make me talk or even _act_ this way. I mean don't get me wrong it used to be that way when someone got me talking, I wouldn't stop. It's just when my mom died I sort of shut myself down and hid away from the world, from my friends." Kanna spoke normal once again and tears were forming in her eyes as she was smiling with her arms crossed. Inuyasha knew how that worked better than anyone there.

"It's been a while since you've really talked or opened up to anyone hasn't it?" Sango said gently touching her shoulder. Kanna nodded her head.

"It's been so long since anyone's given me the time of day." Kanna spoke then continued, "I haven't cried since the night of my mother's funeral. That night I cried so much that I felt all cried out and decided instead that I just wouldn't feel, so then, I wouldn't cry." That was when the tears just gave way and she couldn't control her crying any longer.

'How in the world did this happen?' Kagome thought. One minute they were talking about a teacher the next Kanna was crying. Kagome got up and went over to her and pulled up a chair with her so she could sit with Kanna.

"Hey Kanna," Kagome said touching Kanna's knee slightly. Kanna looked at her.

"Hey Kagome." Kanna spoke, breathing heavy, with a small smile. Kagome smiled back.

"It's okay to be sad and cry once in a while for your mom. It's even okay to be mad at her for leaving you behind, or so it would seem. I know I was mad at my father when he died… but then I got really sad because I also knew it was out of his control. I realized I would never have a dad to talk to or to make sure I was dressing right or even to yell at for not going to my soccer game or dance recital. I realized I would never say the words _father, dad, dada _or_ daddy _ever again. So I guess it all depends, we just have to work through the pain, get through the sadness." Kagome said to her and Kanna sighed then smiled as she wiped away her tears leaving a wet stain in their place.

"I know Kagome, I know because that's pretty much what my mom said to me before she died. Only she went into it all a bit more." Kanna said then she laid her head down on the lunch table and closed her eyes as silent tears fell onto her shirt.

FLASHBACK

"It's okay Kanna I'll always be there with you if you'll _keep_ me with you. Don't be afraid to cry or get mad at me for leaving you, so to speak. Kanna, death is apart of life if no one died then no one would live. Carry on with your life and don't you dare give up. There's always a bit of hope in the darkest moments of life when there seems to be nothing but pain, but you have to believe that there is reason for hope. When mommy is no longer here remember what I've said and keep me with you, okay?" Kanna's mother spoke to the10 year old girl. Kanna's throat was choking her with a huge painful lump as her tears fell and made her mother's sweet but very sick face a blur.

"No mommy! You have to get better and I won't let you get sick ever again, I promise that I'll protect you." Kanna said to her as more tears fell. When Kanna wiped away her tears she saw her mother looking at the ceiling trying not to break down in front of her. Then Kanna knew there was no chance for her mother to get better. The lump returned but she tried her best not to cry.

"Okay... I'll keep you with me mommy." Kanna whispered so that her mother didn't hear her sobbing. Her mother smiled to the ceiling then looked to her daughter to find her crying even more than before. Irene's smile fell slightly.

"Come here, darling." Irene said to Kanna with her arms open for her daughter to hug her and Kanna did so.

"The only way I can truly be at peace is if I know you have let me go. But you can't forget to keep me with you."

"I love you mommy so it's okay if you go, I want you to be happy, and I promise to keep you with me like I said before." Kanna said and felt her mother hug her even tighter.

"I love you too, Kanna, I love you too." Irene spoke. Then they cried softly together until they both fell asleep in her mother's bed.

That morning Kanna had woken to find a letter written to her and her mother gone from the bed. Kanna rubbed the sleep from her eyes and read the letter:

_My Dear Kanna,_

_While you were sleeping I woke up in the middle of the night and had to write this to you. It's my goodbye because I have this feeling that when you wake I will no longer be here. You look so peaceful when you sleep, it reminds me of when you were a baby girl. You would curl into a little ball or lay straight or your back but either way you looked like a little angel, my little angel. Sweetie, I need to know you'll be okay and that is the reason I'm writing this as well. I need you to know that even though I'm going to die that I had a wonderful life and it was all because of you, you and your father. I love him so very much, please make sure he's okay once you are. Now, where to start... Ah yes, listen to what your father tells you and always follow what he says and even though he might not be good at it, ask him for advice. I know that's mommy's area but now it has to be his and it's not going to be easy. Also, all through your life whether you're a teenager or 56 years old remember to stay true to yourself and your feelings. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to laugh, laugh. Believe me I'll be crying and laughing with you darling. Oh and don't forget to always have an outlet from the world. Mine is reading, I just get a book and escape to the world of which I'm reading. It kept me sane from all the crazy things that went on in the world and yours will help when you need to just stop and get away._

_My only explanation for mommy's leaving is that some things are meant to be and this was simply meant to be. Don't forget the memories my angel. They are so precious and, just like some things are meant to be, some things will never die and memories never die. I know that me leaving will be hard for you but remember to keep me with you and if you do that then no matter what I'll be there. _

_I love you,  
Your Mommy (a.k.a Ma for when you're annoyed by me, Mother for when you're mad at me, Mama for when ya want something, Mom for when you want to be grown-up but you still want to be my baby)_

_P.S. Right now I'm watching you sleep, like I was at the beginning of the letter, and you look very peaceful. You're dreaming, and you just said 'I love you mommy...' What a miracle that was, what a miracle you are, and what a miracle my life has been._

Kanna placed the letter down with her heart racing, tears falling, and she ran down the stairs to find her father with his head in his hands crying. She knew her mother was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

There was five minutes of lunch left. Everyone had been silent while Kanna had laid her head down. Then she suddenly lifted her head and smiled at them with red puffy eyes as some tears leaked out.

"You guys are really my new friends aren't you?" Kanna asked them and they nodded their heads.

"We're not going anywhere." Sango told her kindly and she smiled even more.

"Well I know my mom would like this so I'm going to be happy and live my life to it's true potential. Ever since she's been gone I've just been a whole different person and she wouldn't want that. She would want me to be happy. I remember that she thought her life was a miracle and I want mine to be a miracle too. You guys are the miracle that's going to turn my life around." Kanna said to them and they all smiled at her. Kagome had to say something.

"What a first day returning to high school, I got new friends, caught up with old, and I thought it would take forever to get you to talk to us... no offense." Kagome said and they all glared at her but Kanna laughed. Her laugh was musical and it really showed that she was a wonderful human being underneath it all. Kagome laughed with her saying sorry but Kanna didn't even find it as an insult and Kagome hadn't meant it as one. As the bell rang, they knew that the day would fly by and it had. Block 4 was probably everyone's favorite class that day where they got to know Irene better. They all looked forward to the next day, happy to have great friends. As the five of them were all leaving they passed a girl with her head phones turned all the way up and Kanna heard something very familiar.

"Floating far from the shore / Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free..." Two women were singing and Kanna gasped and said bye to the others then ran to the girl with the CD player.

"Um, excuse me but what are you listening to?" Kanna asked the girl.

The girl smiled and said, "'Some Things Are Meant To Be' from Little Women. Have you ever heard it?" Kanna shook her head calmly saying no.

"It sounds really nice may I listen to that song?" Kanna spoke and the girl smiled once more kindly, gently.

"Sure here. The first girl who sings is Beth, then it's Jo. You'll get used to it." The girl handed her the CD player and Kanna heard a beautiful song.

**Beth:** Let's pretend we're riding on a kite. Let's imagine we're flying through the air!

**Jo:** We'll ascend until we're out of sight. Light as paper, we'll soar!

**Beth:** Let's be wild, up high above the sand, feel the wind, the world at our command. Let's enjoy the view, and never land.

**Jo:** Floating far from the shore.

**Beth:** Some things are meant to be, the clouds moving fast and free.

**Jo:** The sun on a silver sea.

**Both:** A sky that's bright and blue.

**Beth: **And some things will never end.

**Jo: **The thrill of our magic ride.

**Beth: **The love that I feel inside for you.

**Jo:** We'll climb high beyond the break of day.

**Beth: **Sleep on stardust, and dine on bits of moon.

**Jo:** You and I will find the Milky Way. We'll be mad, and explore.

We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.  
Dart about sail on wit with ease.  
Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.

**Beth:** We'll be mad, and explore.

We'll recline a loft upon the breeze.  
Dart about sail on wit with ease.  
Pass the days doing only as we please, that's what living is for.

Some things are meant to be, the tide turning endlessly,  
the way it takes hold of me, no matter what I do,  
and some things will never die, the promise of who you are,  
the memories when I am far from you.  
All my life, I've lived for loving you; let me go now.

Once the song was over and nothing but music was playing the girl explained how Beth was trying to gently tell her sister, Jo, she would not get better and was going to die and how it was meant to be. Kanna walked away with the song stuck in her head and humming. She understood her mother's words more than ever now and for the first time in a long time she was truly happy.

* * *

Okay well that was it so please review now lol thanks and ttyl everyone.


End file.
